Ces mots pour toi
by xNJx
Summary: Un dimanche pluvieux où Loki découvre à quel point Tony l'aimait / Post Endgame / FrostIron / Scène M à venir
1. Chapter 1

Le dimanche avait été pluvieux, météorologiquement atroce à vrai dire. Non seulement la pluie avait établi résidence pour la journée sur la région, mais le vent était également venu les saluer. Par les fenêtres rustiques, l'on pouvait distinguer les arbres comme effectuant un slow mélodieux avec les bourrasques, quoi que bataillant contre celles ci pour ne pas finir en branche morte sur le sol noyé d'eau. Derrière les vitres protectrices, les bourrasques sifflaient leur colère et se déchaînaient tandis qu'à l'intérieur, les résidents profitaient de la chaleur du foyer pour ignorer la gronde du temps.

Morgane ne semblait nullement perturbée par les bourrasques effrayantes du vent. En réalité, la jeune enfant de bientot huit ans jouaient à la poupée Barbie avec Lola, son amie d'école, et les deux étaient si plongées dans l'intrigue de leur scène de jeu, qu'aucune bourrasque ou torrent de pluie n'aurait pu les distraire. Le dimanche étant pluvieux, donc, Loki avait décidé de laisser les filles jouer tranquillement et de vaquer à ses occupations. Commencer un nouveau livre alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à lire ? Ou bien faire un peu de rangement ? La seconde option fut l'heureuse élue. Il enfila un vieux pantalon déjà sale et monta silencieusement au grenier. Lui qui avait l'habitude de faire le ménage tous les jours, il est vrai que cette pièce n'avait pas attisé sa curiosité ces derniers temps. Il fallait dire que...voilà déjà une année que Tony les avait quittés. Il avait tenté de garder une face neutre et adulte face au funeste anniversaire, mais rien à faire, la nuit tombée, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant l'oreiller si fort contre lui que les plumes auraient pu en jaillir sous la pression. Pour unique et bonne raison, cette pièce lui rappelait trop Tony, son défunt mari.

Non seulement Tony avait l'habitude d'y passer du temps pour bricoler, mais trop de souvenirs y régnaient. Et Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Trop tôt, trop douloureux, trop de tout. Il s'accroupit et commença à retourner carton après carton, croisa des cravates, des vieilles tasses, des bottes usées et poussiéreuses, des livres aux pages cornées et jaunies, des croquis d'armure, des pièces de celles ci également, des boulons, des écrous, des bds, de vieilles cartes postales, un album photo qu'il ne se risqua pas à ouvrir et, soudain, un carnet à la reliure d'or. Ce dernier était tout à fait neutre si l'on omettait cette reliure un peu tape-à-l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils et songea à ce que celui ci pouvait bien contenir. Il était effrayé de tomber sur des photos qui rouvriraient des plaies encore trop fraîches. Mais la curiosité le piquait de trop.

Il ouvrit à la première page.

_Cher journal, _

_j'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'écrire "cher journal", ca fait ado qui va confier quelle chaussure elle porte ou un truc du style, bref. C'est débile, c'est n'importe quoi, pourquoi je me confie à un journal alors que j'ai Jarvis ? Je veux dire, non mais. _

_Bref. _

_Pourquoi je suis là ? Ah ben, pour réfléchir, sûrement, pour me faire une réflexion intérieure ou me convaincre que je perds pas la boule ? Non, je...c'est débile mais je suis amoureux. Et pas qu'un peu, en plus. _

_Comment narrez ça sans que ça paraisse trop conte de fée à la con dont tout le monde sait qu'ils n'existent pas ? Eh bien, tout simplement que...Non, pas tout simplement parce que c'est loin d'être simple. _

_Il y a quelques années de cela, je ne me souviens plus exactement, une attaque avait eu lieu à New York. Le frère de Thor; Loki. Nous avions tous cru qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe -sexy en plus de cela- mais en réalité ce dernier était contrôlé par Thanos. Oui, Thanos ! Celui que nous cherchons depuis le début. Alors nous avons gracié Loki, tout comme la justice asgardienne, d'où il vient. Enfin, ces histoires de famille sont plus complexe que cela. Mais passons. _

_Alors bien entendu, ce très cher Loki a voulu se racheter auprès de nous. Il nous a proposé son aide pour vaincre le crime au sein de l'équipe. Thor était ravi, Loki un peu moins de l'avoir dans ses pattes. Et faut dire, il a dérouillé le p'tit Loki. On l'a accepté, surtout Natasha et Steve avec qui il est devenu très ami. Moi ? C'est différent; On se dit bonjour dans l'ascenseur; Et ce dont j'ai surtout envie c'est de l'embrasser, de caresser ses lèvres, ses joues, ses cheveux. Mais je sais que lui non, sinon il ne serait pas aussi cul serré et poli avec moi. Il m'aurait sans doute déjà fait des avances, non ? Je suis Tony Stark je plais à tout le monde, merde. Et son crétin de frère -enfin que l'on crois crétin hein, parce que c'est tout de même lui qui a compris ce qui se tramait dans mon cerveau de ptit génie- il m'a fait un clin d'oeil en me suggérant que Loki aimait les hommes et surtout un. _

_Pas possible, non pas possible. J'ai cru à de l'humour mais venant de Thor, ça m'effrayait un peu quand même._

_Alors, euh, comment dire ? Faut croire que j'ai tenté ma chance. _

_L'ascenseur, encore et encore. Il entre, petit jean noir sur son petit cul bien roulé et polo vert assorti à ses yeux de malade. Il me sourit. "Bonjour", encore. "Salut", je dis. Puis le silence, jusqu'à ce que : "Tu voudrais..." Et pourquoi je me la ferme encore ? Ca fait con, ca fait suggestif, point de su(ce)pension et tout. Espèce de con. _

_"Boire un verre ? Volontiers". Puis les portes s'ouvrent et disparaît en se balançant de gauche à droite ce petit cul que j'aimerais pétrir avec mes mains et surtout mordiller avec mes dents. Et voilà, je suis amoureux. _

Loki termine ce premier extrait avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Tony était attiré par lui à cette époque, et trop de chose se sont produites depuis. Il a les joues en feu en repensant au verre échangé et surtout au baiser qui a suivi. Il mourrait pour pouvoir revivre cet instant. Rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une seconde.

Au lieu de cela, il referme le carnet, le glisse sous son bras et redescend du grenier. Le carnet est déposé sur la table de nuit à son chevet avec la promesse que les prochaines lignes seront lues, elles aussi, avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'émotion.

_...A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

Epuisante. Voila comment décrire la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il avait fait relativement alors forcément, Morgane avait voulu sortir au zoo. Il s'agissait de son endroit favoris au monde, avec la cabane qu'elle s'était construit dans le jardin. La facilité qu'elle possédait avec les animaux était déconcertante, et elle n'était nullement perturbée lorsqu'un animal s'approchait vers elle pour lui sentir les mains. Loki appréciait beaucoup cela et se dit, qu'un jour, en attendant qu'elle grandisse encore d'avantage, il lui révélerait ses pouvoirs et lui montrerait donc les différences formes animales qu'il pouvait habiter.

En attendant la journée avait été épuisante, donc. Loki n'en pouvait plus. Il avait fait trop chaud, il y avait eu trop de monde à l'extérieur, lui qui avait horreur de ça, et pour finir, Morgane avait gambadé partout toute la journée et il avait eu du mal à la suivre. Il fallait dire qu'il ne dormait pas très bien ces derniers jours. Fort heureusement, il pensait sincèrement que cela ne serait pas le cas ce soir.

Il s'assura que sa fille dormait confortablement lorsqu'il quitta la chambre en veillant à laisser la porte entre ouverte, comme toujours et reposa sur la commode l'ouvrage qu'il lui lisait actuellement. Harry Potter. Sa petite était déjà visiblement intéressée par le monde magique. Tant mieux, au moins, elle aurait moins de difficultés à croire en son existence et en les choses que Loki pouvait effectuer avec celle ci.

Il resta longtemps sous une douche tiède, appréciant l'eau plutôt fraîche relaxer ses membres fatigués et brûlés par le soleil. Il ne supportait pas trop la chaleur mais encore moins lorsque les sorties ensoleillées faisaient sortir de leurs tanières tous les Midgardiens. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans cette maison de campagne qu'à la Tour de New York. Jamais il ne retournerait là bas. Et puis il n'avait pas revu les autres membres de l'équipe depuis, cela serait trop étrange.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, étendant par habitude son bras pour y trouver un espace froid et vide. Cela relevait de l'habitude mais elle lui déchirait tout de même le cœur, même s'il s'y était habitué. Tony lui manquait terriblement, mais il continuerait de battre ce manque pour leur fille, c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

En se relevant sur les coudes, il discerna le petit journal qu'il avait commencé à feuilleter quelques jours plus tôt par un temps pluvieux et se dit qu'il s'y replongerait bien. Tant qu'à faire. Il se sentait épuisé mais ces pensées douloureuses l'avaient réveillé.

Sa lecture reprit à un autre passage. Il soupira avant de commencer, laissant ses doigts caresser les pages que Tony avaient jadis touchées.

_"Cher journal. _

_Quel premier rendez vous ! C'est la première fois que j'ai un premier rendez vous sans sexe. Non pas que cela soit un problème, au contraire. J'ai appris plus de chose sur une personne que je ne l'avais jamais fait ! Loki est..._

_Loki est beau. Il est fascinant, épatant, incroyable, formidable, intelligent, cultivé, magique, sexy, marrant et surprenant. On a discuté de sciences, de magie, de littérature, de musique, d'histoire...de tout, vraiment, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive à un rendez vous galant. Et aussi que j'ai hâte de le revoir. Vraiment...Ça fait vraiment ado surexcité mais je m'en fous. J'ai hâte, j'ai vraiment très hâte et je crois que je l'aime encore un peu plus..._

_Quand je pourrais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains contre mon corps, et son petit cul, hum. Ouf, il faudrait que je me calme. _

_Le matin suivant ce rendez-vous, Loki et moi nous sommes recroisés dans l'ascenseur. Il m'a sourit. A décrété qu'il avait passé une agréable soirée et, une fois les portes ouvertes, a disparu en dandinant ses petites fesses rondes. Hum, me suis-je alors fait à la réflexion, tête penchée sur le côté, en observant ce petit cul dans ce jean trop serré pour que ce soit innocent. Et puis,hop, il s'est retourné, prit la main dans le sac, et a souri en voyant que je le matais. Avant que les portes ne se referment , a murmuré un "à ce soir" très prometteur. _

_Je ne tiens plus. _

_Et j'écris donc, ce matin même. Ce matin même qui suit notre second rendez vous...que dire...je...je n'ai pas les mots. C'est la première fois que je me sens vivre, être aimé et sourire cela aurait pu être le cas avec n'importe qui d'autre, nous ne nous sommes pas jetés dessus. Nous avons dîné tranquillement en discutant, avec un verre de vin(je sais, c'est très cliché tout ça). Il m'a raconté sa vie rapidement, succinctement, dans les grandes lignes pour me permettre de le comprendre un peu mieux. La vie sur Asgard n'est pas tendre et je me demande comment un être aussi fantastique a pu songer à rester aussi longtemps avec des brutes comme eux, dans ce monde froid et austère. L'or cache bien les choses..._

_Et puis, bien entendu. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, cher journal, mais nous avons fait l'amour. Tu remarqueras que j'ai écrit faire l'amour et pas BAISE ! Oui. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. _

_Loki m'a conduit jusqu'au lit, m'a doucement embrassé. Mes doigts ont trouvé ses cheveux bouclés pour les enserrer. Nous nous sommes enlacés, la bouche contre l'autre longuement et puis nos deux corps nus se sont découverts charnellement. Quel spectacle et quel régal que d'avoir ce grand corps élancé et sexy sous moi. Ma langue a léché chaque parcelle de ce gracieux corps, mes mains ont touché, caressé, procuré divins touchers à ce dieu qui est mien. Son petit cul était encore plus appétissant une fois nu et une fois ma langue l'ayant goûté. Puis je lui ai fait l'amour. Longuement, doucement, mon sexe trouvait habilement son chemin en son sein, et son antre chaude répondait avec délice, m'aspirant, m'encerclant glorieusement. Quel divin festin. Lorsque, après avoir acceléré la cadence j'ai joui au creux de ses cuisses, il m'a tout de suite ramené vers lui, m'attirant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien, et en espérant qu'au petit matin, il sera encore là..."_

Loki se remémora le souvenir avec précision, cette nuit chaude et intense mais aussi très aimante qu'ils avaient vécu. La première d'une longue liste. Le sexe était très important entre eux. Ils discutaient beaucoup, mais le sexe était un autre moyen de communication. Loki avait besoin de savoir que Tony l'aimait, et Loki aimait lui faire comprendre cela également. Il s'agissait là de leur routine, de leur quotidien. Toutes ces choses qui désormais, ne sont plus.

Mais Loki essuya ses larmes et se dit que ces mots pour lui seraient toujours là, eux, et que pour cela, il ne remercierait jamais assez son feu bien aimé.


	3. Chapter 3

« _J'ai pas le moral aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le foutu moral...J'y comprends rien et je ne sais pas non plus ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. Explications, oui, oui, ca vient. _

_Cela fait désormais huit mois, huit mois sans déconner -je ne les ai même pas vus défiler bordel- que Loki et moi sommes ensemble. Nous avons une vie de fous, outre que tout se passe à merveille, les œillades, les baisers, les petits mots sur le frigo, le petit dej au lit, nous faisons une tonne de chose ensemble, des projets, des voyages, des sorties, bref, nous avons une vie bien remplie et parfois je jure tant les journées sont si courtes à ses côtés. Mais...Il y a toujours un mais, bordel de mais, affreux mais, mais qui nous tue, mais que, mais quoi à la fin, bon sang ?!_

_Du calme. Reprenons. Depuis quelques semaines, Loki est tendu. Je ne sais quelle est cette tension, exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est plus fatigué, accepte moins souvent de sortir, à des sautes d'humeur. Je m'en fiche, il a des défauts, je les adore ses petits défauts croustillants, on a tous des humeurs changeantes ou différentes. Mais là je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut ou que je fais quelque chose de travers ! Il s'endort avant moi du coup, pour les câlins c'est un peu compliqué. Après, ça, ce n'est plus l'essentiel pour moi, sa présence me fait tellement de bien que j'ai appris à mesurer ma libido, pauvre Loki, ha ha. Quoi que, il est aussi féroce et obsédé que moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai du mal aussi à cerner la situation. _

_Et puis, j'ai compris...Enfin, en réalité, c'est un étrange emballage qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Un...un test de grossesse. Sans déconner ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et il est où le truc qui va à l'intérieur ? Merde, je me suis vraiment mis à paniquer pour ça...Puis je me suis souvenu vaguement d'une conversation. Loki possédait des pouvoirs magiques...mais aussi des périodes. Des périodes, erm, comme les femmes quoi. Pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé avant ? Et maintenant que je sais ce qui, éventuellement, le tracasse, je fais comment pour engager la discussion ? Et merde... »_

Loki fronça les sourcils. Installé confortablement sur le canapé tandis que Morgane continuait un de ces interminables puzzles, il tenait le carnet dans ses mains. Il n'aurait pas douté que Tony avait été si bouleversé à l'époque. Lui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, mais, il fallait dire, dans ses souvenirs, il avait été quelque peu paniqué. Une grossesse ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Il en avait déjà eu de nombreuses, souvent suite à des viols, et les enfants lui avaient été retirés par la suite, mais cette fois ci, il s'agissait de Tony. Il voulait cet enfant pour l'aimer et montrer à Tony qu'il voulait, avec lui, aimer plus que ...et Tony ? Leur mode de vie de jeune couple fougueux, le vent en poupe et la liberté plein les poches lui plaisait...mais, un enfant, cela changerait drastiquement tout cela.

Il soupira...quelle époque,et que donnerait-il pour y retourner rien que pour serrer son défunt dans ses bras, l'embrasser, l'enlacer si fort pour ne jamais le lâcher.

_« Ce soir là, Loki est rentré en portant un gros pull. Je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé ainsi. Ses cheveux gras étaient remontés en une queue de cheval. Je l'ai embrassé doucement, remarquant ses joues un peu creusées. Il avait perdu du poids, mais je remarquais aussi que ses hanches paraissaient plus larges, malgré le pull épais. _

_-Ca va, mon cœur ? Lui avais-je demandé_

_Il s'était contenté de me sourire en piochant petits gâteaux et chantilly dans les placards. Je suis venu le rejoindre sur le canapé, surpris de la voir dévorer tout sur son passage. Il rougit en me voyant l'observer. _

_-Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, tenta-t-il. _

_Je lui souris. Je suis sur qu'il mourait d'envie de m'en parler, mais la peur de me voir déguerpir l'effrayait sans doute. Pourtant, je ne savais pas pourquoi, pour lui je me sentais prêt de vivre cette aventure. J'ai toujours décrété que je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais, cette fois ci, c'était différent. C'était tôt, peut être, sans doute, mais nous vivions déjà ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et je m'en moquais. Je le voulais lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir. _

_-Si c'est un garçon, je verrais bien Oscar. Pour une fille, Morgane._

_L'instant suivant, il m'était tombé dans les bras en pleurant de tout son corps, de toute son âme. On sentait le soulagement, la joie et surtout, l'amour que, déjà, il portait pour cet enfant. »_

Loki dut s'arrêter. Des larmes coulaient d'elles-même sur ses joues et il ne voulait pas que Morgane s'inquiète de le voir ainsi. Il serra le carnet tout contre lui, heureux de pouvoir revivre ces souvenirs si précieux et se leva d'un bond avec un immense sourire, proposant à Morgane de faire des gaufres pour le goûter.

C'était un jour parfait, car, dans son cœur, tout le monde était là. Morgane, sa fille aimée plus que tout au monde et, sur la table basse, un carnet qui faisait roder son mari tant adoré dans les lieux chaleureux.

…

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Merci pour vos retours, ils sont très agréables à lire, mais aussi pour les follows et favoris, manifestez vous, je serais très heureuse de connaître votre avis. Je vais tenter de publier plus rapidement et, je vous annonce que je vous prépare une autre nouvelle en plusieurs parties. Petits indices : Loki. Tony. De la cuisine. Une boutique avec Darcy en gérante. Tout cela pour une petite nouvelle pleine d'amour, de muffins, de tendresse et d'amusement. A très bientôt !


End file.
